Hurricane Delilah
Hurricane Delilah was the most intense hurricane ever recorded in Planet Puppy history. With maximum sustained winds of 220 miles per hour and a minimum barometric pressure of 856 millibars, Delilah shattered the previous records set by Belinda in 2017 and Callie in 2018, respectively. The thirtieth named storm, twenty-second hurricane, and twelfth major hurricane of the 2019 season, Delilah also made the strongest landfall ever witnessed in the world, hitting Mexipup's Peninsula at peak intensity. The system was first monitored on August 29, when the Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency (HLMA) was forecasting an area of low pressure to emerge off the western coast of Afripup. By September 1, the system had fully emerged over water, causing the storm to rapidly organize. This prompted the upgrading of this invest to Tropical Storm Delilah midday September 2. Juicy environmental conditions were ahead of the storm all throughout its life across the Main Development Region which allowed Delilah to rapidly intensify. The system became a hurricane on September 4 and then a major hurricane the next day. The storm initially peaked on September 6 as a borderline Category 5 hurricane with winds of 155 mph and a pressure of 922 mbar. The storm then underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, causing the storm to weaken to Category 3 status on September 9. By the time the storm had completed its eyewall replacement cycle, all guidance models predicted the storm to either strengthen slightly, maintain intensity, or weaken. Unfortunately, this was not the case. The storm began rapidly intensifying yet again on September 10 and eventually became the fifth Category 5 hurricane of the season the next day while passing south of Jamaipup. The storm continued exploding in intensity leading to its eventual peak intensity on September 13. Later that day, Delilah slammed into the far northeastern part of Mexipup's Peninsula at peak intensity, and finally began to weaken. The storm slowed down quite a lot and was over land for about twelve hours. After emerging into the Gulf of Mexipup, Delilah began to change direction, moving northwest, still a powerful Category 5 hurricane, however much weakened. The system weakened somewhat along its passage through the Gulf of Mexipup although maintaining Category 5 strength before making its final landfall in western Loudoggieana early on September 16. The storm then rapidly weakened inland, but was a hurricane very far inland. Delilah weakened below major hurricane status on September 17, the first time since September 5, and then below hurricane status the next day. The storm stalled for around two days, dumping heavy rainfall, before finally turning eastward. Delilah weakened to a tropical depression on September 19 before degenerating into a remnant low the next day. The storm's remnants can be traced to an area of low pressure that slid into the Doglantic on September 21st. The HLMA highlighted an area in the central Doglantic where they thought the storm could redevelop. A fifty percent chance was noted. The system never reformed and instead moved further out to sea as an extratropical cyclone before finally dissipating on September 28. In all, the storm caused well over $800 billion in total damages and killed much over 11,000 dogs. It will definitely take a long time for full recovery from this storm, but we can only hope for the best. Meteorological History Preparations Impact Category:Fictional basins Category:Record Breaking Storms